Blue Crush Footloose
by Queen-Misift-01
Summary: A continuation of Eden's Rainbow, This is after The Movie Blue Crush. A bit of romance between Eden and someone, Anne-Marie is still on Team BillaBong,and dating Matt. Lena is still as dreamy as ever, and Penny well she's no different.
1. Footloose

A/N: This is the first chapter of the second series in Eden's Rainbow. The second series is entitled Footloose.  
  
also thank you to my reviewer Prettyg36, welcome welcome!  
  
`***************************************************************************************************************************`  
  
Eden Jordan pondered over what she eat for breakfast this morning, Her eyes traveled from the pasta to fried chicken.   
  
Her mouth watering, it wasn't really a chice of what she prefered it was what she could afford.  
  
Finally decided on the caesear salad, She took it up to the counter and gave the cashier a friendly smile who just meanwhile glared in her direction.  
  
"Ten Ninety five", The cashier said in a deadpan voice. Eden looked at her open mouthed, "Ten ninety five for a freaking salad?, you gotta be kidding me?", She asked.  
  
"Ten Ninety five", The cashier repeated.  
  
Eden searched around in her pockets, it was then she began to feel embaressed. She only had five bucks on her, and the freaking salad was six dollars more.  
  
"Look I've only got five bucks on me, do think I could take the salad and pay the rest later on?", Eden bargined with the woman who simply rolled her eyes as if she heard the excuse  
  
everyday.  
  
"No Ten ninety five!", The cashier said loudly. The line of people behind Eden were begining to get restless, 'What is this woman a parrot?', Eden thought angrily.  
  
"But I know Leilani, I'm sure if you told her she'd...", Eden began but the cashier cut her off.  
  
"Pay up or Get out!", The cashier stated. Eden was just about to give up and retreat, when a twenty was slapped on the counter.  
  
"That cover it?", a voice asked. Eden turned round to see, Mr Stud himself Drew Taloa with one of his famous shit-ass grins on that face of his. Eden grabbed her salad and walked out of the   
  
shop.  
  
"A single thank you would have been nice you know", Drew said chasing after her.  
  
Eden spun round and looked him up and down, "Thank you!", She snarled walking off leaving him stunned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^&^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eden poured herself a glass of milk and wandered back into the living room, Lena was sat watching a old scooby doo re-run .  
  
"Where's Anne-Marie?", came Lena's voice.  
  
"Out with Matt", Eded answered not even looking up from the cartoon.  
  
"Penny?".  
  
"Out have no idea where, Though she probably with the guys. Drinking somewhere", Eden told her. Lena leaned over and attempted to steal some of Eden's salad who slapped her hand back.  
  
"Hey did you not manage to find your own breakfast this morning?", Eden asked her.  
  
Lena giggled, "Nope so I'm stealin' your'res, C'mon Eddie don't be so mean", She pouted.  
  
"If your gonna pout about it, Here have it!", Eden said handing her salad. "Anyway I'm getting sick of this rabbit food shit, I'm need to go see somebody try not to burn the place down", She said throwing both the  
  
girls back into memories of when Lena decided to play with matches and accidently burned a hole in the carpet floor.  
  
"That happened one time, One time Eden", Lena called as Eden grabbed her board and went outside.  
  
"Hey Hey wait!", Lena called out.  
  
Eden turned back on her heels, "What now?".  
  
"He wouldn't be a secret boyfriend would he?", Lena enquired.  
  
"Lena babe if I told you he wouldn't be a secret would he?", Eden said wandering out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^&^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eden made her way down to the exclusive Sandy Bay, it was a popular spot that only the locals knew about. Sighing a great relief,  
  
, it was empty, so she could let off some steam in silence. Paddling out she relaxed on her board for a bit then started to surf some waves.  
  
She added little tricks to every wave she surfed, a little 360 now and then.  
  
She didn't notice that Drew had driven up and was stood on the beach watching her with awe and excitement. She wiped out on one her tricky moves, and  
  
landed in the water hard. Coming up for air she noticed his face, Angrily hitting the water with her hand she paddled back to shore and climbed out the water.  
  
Grabbing her board she made it out of the water and stuck her board in the sand she gave him one of her famous glares.  
  
"Anne-Marie is out on a date with Matt", She told him as she washed her board off.  
  
"I ain't lookin' for Anne-Marie", He told her as she tied her long hair back.  
  
"Well then what do you want?", Eden questioned.  
  
"Your not bad out there", Drew said indicting to the crashing waves.  
  
"I know I'm not",She replied.  
  
"That was a compliment you know Eden", Drew said loudly.  
  
"That must have been hard for you", Eden said taking her board and wandering off, Drew followed.  
  
"You should try surfing Pipe", Drew suggested.  
  
"You wanna try stalking someone who's interested", She said to him.  
  
"You'd be lucky if I stalked you", Drew told her.  
  
Eden walked over to him and poked a finger on his chest, "No Drew you'd be lucky if I stalked you", She said laughing as she walked off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^*^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well this is the first chapter of Footloose, so i hoped you all enjoyed it.  
  
And for all you brits out there!, Blue Crush is out on DVD and Video August 4th so don't forget to buy it!.  
  
See ya later kiddies, I gotta write another chapter to A sense of belonging!.  
  
Luv and Cookies  
  
QM01  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******^^^^^^^^******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^*^  
  
~ 


	2. Childish Games

A/n: here's the second chapter to Series 'Footloose'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So Eden", Anne-Marie began as the three of them wheeled their cleaning cart down the hall. Eden looked up at Anne-Marie, "Yeah?".  
  
"So what's all this about you having a secret boyfriend?", She asked.  
  
"I don't have a boyfriend secret or otherwise", Eden said as she stripped the bed sheets from the bed tossing them to the floor.  
  
"Aw come on Ed, you've been in a mood since last night", Lena added. "Infact you've been in a huge mood ever since you came back from your walk".  
  
Anne-Marie looked puzzled, "Hang on a sec, Eden. As in the girl right in front of me, went for a walk", She asked. Lena gave a nod," A walk that lasted two whole hours", She said raising her eyebrows.  
  
"A walk that actually involves for you to use your legs to go somewhere without the use of a car?", Anne-Marie said glancing at Eden.  
  
"Maybe it was a rendezvous with her secret lover", Lena gasped.  
  
Eden threw pillows at the two of them, "I went to surf the waves on my own, You know a little bit of me time?".  
  
"Really well your story's different from Penny's", Lena began. It was Eden's turn to look puzzled, "Huh?, What you talking bout girl".  
  
"Penny told me that you were with Drew, She saw the two of you", Lena said excitedly.  
  
Anne-Marie's eyes widened, "Oooh I bet he is the mystery lover", She scoffed.  
  
"I was surfing some waves he showed up, end of story. No big romance behind it nothing!", Eden told them both.  
  
"Oh no I was talking about this morning at Leilani's when you went for breakfast", Lena said loudly.  
  
Anne-Marie laughed, "Oooh two rendezvous!".  
  
"Eden fancies Drew!", Lena sang.  
  
Eden shot her a glare and she immediately backed down and stopped singing, "I do not fancy Drew Taloa, He lent me a couple bucks as I was short. That's all", She shared.  
  
"Alright", Lena began, "We'll leave it at that, but when we get home young lady we both want DETAILS", She giggled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eden smoothed out a curve on her latest design on the board she was finishing. A soft reggae tune was playing in the background, She hummed along to the familiar beat. She heard the workshop door creak open and she assumed it was Anne-Marie or Lena.  
  
"Yeah In a sec!", She called out not wanting to leave her creation unfinished.  
  
"I can wait all day", answered a voice.  
  
She switched off her power tool and spun round to see Drew close the workshop door.  
  
"Man you seem to be following me around like a bad smell", She commented.  
  
"Aw c'mon on now don't be like that!", He said walking over to her. Drew glanced at her, She was wearing her usual attire, black and blue board shorts, the stars bikini top. Her long black curls was left down and around her shoulders. Her feet were bare, he wondered if that was a wise choice but chose not to say anything.  
  
"Nice board you got there", He said admiring it as she began to paint it.  
  
"Its for Lena, waves broke her favorite one this morning", Eden informed him.  
  
"Yeah it was pretty rough out there this morning", He said watching her absent mindly sticking her finger on the edge of the board and the touched her face. Scraping her finger down it, scratching an itch but leaving a trail of red paint.  
  
"What!, Why the hell are you staring at me?", She demanded.  
  
Drew pointed, "You've got a little um paint", He began. Eden rubbed her face, Which made it a lot worse.  
  
"Where?, Well come on!. Where is it?", She said grabbing a rag to try and get rid of it.  
  
"Its right there", He said quietly.  
  
"Oh thanks Drew that helps a lot!", Eden said angrily wiping the cloth All over her.  
  
Drew laughed and took the cloth from her. He wiped her cheek gently, and then dropped it back into her hands.   
  
"There its all gone now", He told her.  
  
Eden continued with her work, still unaware why he was here.  
  
"So are you guy's going with Anne-Marie to the big Tahiti Competition?", He asked referring to the upcoming competition in Tahiti.  
  
"Anne-Marie can only take two people, Lena and Penny", She told him simply.  
  
"So that leaves you out I guess", Drew said to her.  
  
"Give the man a prize, I guess it does. I couldn't go anyway, boards need doing and I've still got a job to do!", Eden said slowly.  
  
"But What about all the money?", Drew said. "The money Anne-Marie get's from surfing, I would have thought you guy's could give up those crappy jobs", He wondered.  
  
"Well you see half of it goes into a trust fund for Penny, and the rest pay's off our gas, electric and water bill. We still need to pay for the food we eat, and I still need to pay for my equipment", Eden shared.  
  
"Eden!, Hey Eddie!. You in there!", came Lena's voice as the door was opened.  
  
"Oh hey Drew!, How's it going?", Lena asked as she entered.  
  
"Not too bad thanks, sorry to hear bout your board", Drew told her slowly.  
  
Lena gave a nod, "Yeah Man it was rough out there today, Misjudge the wave and snap!", She said smashing her head on the table. She looked at him and cocked her head, "So whatch'a doing here?".  
  
"Just dropped by to hang with Eden for a bit", He explained.  
  
"Oh I see hang with Eden, well I suppose I'd better leave you to hang with her then", Lena smiled.  
  
Eden gave her a glare, and Drew noted it. "You know what Len, I gotta get goin'. Eden, I'll see you tomorrow don't be late!", He said as he walked out.  
  
Lena placed herself on the work bench and looked at Eden who began to sweep the wood chippings up.  
  
"And what's that all about?", She asked.  
  
"All about what?".  
  
"You and Drew alone here in the workshop, maybe doing a little summit summit", Lena winked impishly.  
  
""Girl stop being immature!", Eden told her.  
  
Lena laughed loudly, "Me immature, I'm not the one with paint on my face Eden".  
  
"What!", Eden snapped.  
  
Lena picked up a mirror that was strewn in the mess, "See for yourself,its looks like you painted yourself up to be a clown".  
  
Eden glanced in the mirror,Sure enough red paint had been splashed around her face making her look slightly like a clown. She scowled and grabbed the cloth once again, "I'm going to kill him!", She mumbled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the long update,  
  
Thanks for all the good holdiay wishes. I had a great time and have got a long awaited tan!, but now its back to my studies! Aghr final year before exams!.   
  
Teachers hey who'd wanna be one?!.  
  
Hope y'all enjoyed this, and you all had a wicked summer!.  
  
Luv and Cookies  
  
QM01  
  
~*~ 


	3. Notice To Y'all

Hello all my little readers!  
  
This is just a polite little notice to all my faithfull wonderfull reviewers to let you know that I AM STILL OUT HERE!.  
  
I plan to update every story on Saturday 6th December 2003, and that is a Queen Misfit promise!.  
  
Ok I know you all are asking, why hasn't she updated?.  
  
Well I had this major computer virus, then I thought I'd just re-vamp all my stories. Check for errors, etc. And also this week and next week, I have thirteen mock exams in thirteen different subjects so its been a cramming revising session every single night which I can tell you has been driving me totally insane. And I've got a French speaking exam on Thursday, a speech for four minutes from memory aaagrh. I guess I 'd better start learnin' lol!  
  
So anyway I just thought I'd tell y'all so you don't get angry with moi, If I have time I will try and update.  
  
Anyway until Saturday à bientôt mon lecteurs!.  
  
Luv and Cookies  
  
QM01  
  
~*~ 


	4. Party Hard

It was barely dawn, and she was sat out in the tree facing the beach waiting for the sun rise. She'd only just started to do this, and it had now got her into a routine.  
  
Brushing her now past shoulder length hair from she reminded herself to get it cut sometime it was beginning to annoy her.  
  
"Eden?", came a sleepy voice.  
  
She looked down and saw Penny stood in the doorway of the house staring up her, "What?", She replied.  
  
"Its too early to be up", Penny commented.  
  
"Speak for yourself, I'm not the one who rolled at two this morning", Eden said with an authoritive tone to her voice.  
  
Penny rolled her eyes, in the way teenagers do. "Blame it on J.J, that guy just would not come home".  
  
"I thought Drew would have brought you home?", Eden wondered amazed that Drew who always looked out Penny hadn't brought her home.  
  
"Nah he wasn't there, and you know JJ. Worships the ground Lena walks on so wanted to catch a glimpse before he left!", Penny smiled.  
  
"He's got it bad for her", Eden admitted.  
  
"But you know the drill, He's seventeen, She's Twenty two", Penny said in a sing song voice.  
  
"They'd be a sweet couple though", Eden said thoughtfully.  
  
"Wish your were coming to Tahiti", Penny said slowly lifting one foot up and idly wiping the dust from the bottom of it.  
  
"Nah you won't notice I'm not there, you'll be having too much fun. Anyway somebody needs to stay and feed Sammi, man that damn dog", Eden cursed referring the dog Lena had adopted and called her own.  
  
"You fancy comin' down, I'm gonna make breakfast", Penny asked with a grin.  
  
Eden laughed, and jumped down from the tree and wrapped her arm around Penny's shoulder.  
  
"Now there's a first", She smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where's Anne-Marie?", Lena asked Eden as she wandered into the living room carrying a bowl of cereal and a coke.  
  
"On the phone to Matt", Eden said quietly as she sat crossed legged in the centre of the living room. She raised her hands above her head and then back down again, making sure her breathing was steady and in time.  
  
"What are you doing?", Lena asked pausing to drink her coke.  
  
"I am trying to relax and do yoga", Eden said loudly to her.  
  
"Really, I've never seen you do that before?", Lena said with slight amazement in her voice.  
  
"That's because every time I try to, somebody interrupts me!", Eden snapped.  
  
"What's up with you?", Lena said to her.  
  
She sighed, "Nothing, I haven't been sleeping lately. I didn't mean to snap".  
  
Lena smiled, "And I thought the reason you've been in a shitty mood is cause of Drew".  
  
Eden sat up, "Drew!", She said loudly. "What's Drew got to do with it?".  
  
"Oh nothing, no nothing at all. Forget I mentioned it", Lena said brushing the fact off.  
  
"Lena!, you said it now explain it", Eden ordered.  
  
"Well you know you and him have been spending a lot of time together, and well you get that stupid guy look on your face whenever he's around", Lena said to her.  
  
Eden sat up, "He's follows me around like Sammi!, and what guy look. There is definitely no guy look on my face, maybe on Anne-Marie's but not mine".  
  
"Oh you should look at your face in a mirror sometime", Lena teased.  
  
Suddenly, the sound of a car pulling up interrupted them.  
  
"I'm going to see who that is, but we will finish this conversation", Eden said getting up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What are you doing here?", Eden demanded as she looked out and saw Drew stood in just his black board shorts by the door.  
  
"What a guy can't drop by and see his friends?", Drew asked as he moved past.  
  
Eden followed him and saw him reach into their refrigerator, and pull out the milk cartoon and drink from it.  
  
"Do you not have food supplies at your own home", She asked snatching the milk from him and replacing it.  
  
He shook his head, "Nah Kala eats it all, any way its free here!", Drew said with a grin.  
  
"Do you have a specific reason to being here?, or do you just enjoy bugging the hell out of me?", Eden asked him.  
  
Drew laughed, "Please you love me really!", He said wandering out into the living room.  
  
Eden leaned against the refrigerator door, God she could kill Drew Taloa sometimes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(2 days later, day of leaving for Penny, Lena and Anne-Marie)  
  
"Anne-Marie I can't find my board shorts!", came Penny's yell.  
  
"Try in the bathroom where you left them", Anne-Marie yelled back.  
  
She looked towards Eden who was sat on the couch furiously stabbing at the playstation's controls  
  
"Are you going to come to the airport with us?", She asked her.  
  
Eden looked up and shook her head, "Wish I could but I'm working, you don't need me there to wave you off anyway you'll be too excited".  
  
"I'm more nervous than excited, there's gonna be some tough competition out there", Anne-Marie told her.  
  
"Rochelle Ballard and Keala Kennelly are the top two you need to watch out for, but you gonna blow the others out the water", Eden smiled.  
  
"Lena!, come on we're gonna be late", Penny called out.  
  
"Is she actually out of bed yet?", Eden asked Anne-Marie.  
  
"No last time I checked she was still asleep, and that was an hour ago", Anne-Marie said slowly.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you", Anne-Marie began. "It'll be weird not having you around to tell me which set to pick, give me good advice".  
  
"I'm gonna miss you too, But you don't need me there to tell you which set to pick, or which wave to ride. Your were born on the board, you'll do fine", Eden told her.  
  
The was a blare of a car horn, and Anne-Marie and Eden both stood up.  
  
"That'll be Drew".  
  
"He taking you to the airport?", She wondered.  
  
Anne-Marie nodded as a sleepy Lena, and Penny entered with their bags.  
  
Penny walked forward and gave Eden a hug, "Be good", Eden told her.  
  
"You too", Penny replied with a small smile.  
  
She gave Lena a hug along with Anne-Marie and stood at the door as they climbed into Drew's truck.  
  
Drew spotted her and smiled, "You comin'?", He called out.  
  
"Work!", She replied.  
  
"Eden!, Hey don't forget….", Lena began sticking her head out the window.  
  
"To feed Sammi yeah I know!. Have fun you guys and bring me back something nice!", Eden cried waving as the truck drove off.  
  
She felt a pang of sadness as she entered the empty shack but shrugged it off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She stood alone in the work shop looked down at her freshly shaped board, wiping the sawdust from it and looking down at her work.  
  
"Missing them already?".  
  
Eden turned round and saw Drew smiling stood by the door.  
  
"Starting to wish you'd gone with them!", Eden told him.  
  
"Yeah that's what they all say, anyway there was actually a reason to why I came round", He said giving a smile.  
  
Eden put her hand to her forehead in a mock sigh, "Really well oh my gosh!".  
  
"Mock all you want, Kala's holding one of his famous beach party's and I was wondering if you fancied coming?", Drew wondered.  
  
Eden shook her head, "No thanks Drew".  
  
He looked hurt, "Oh come on please!".  
  
"No way last time I went to Kala's party I got tied semi nude to a surfboard and was left floating out to Sea!", She reminded.  
  
Drew laughed, "You were eighteen that was ages ago and we did come and get you its not like we left you out there, Anyway your twenty two now. And I'm sure Kala's grown up, well at least I think he has. So what'dya say?".  
  
"Drew the only reason you want me to come is because all of your other skanks have refused to come", Eden pointed out.  
  
"So you can be my one night only Skank, Come on you'll be lonely all up here on your own. You'll have much more fun with us", He told her.  
  
"Fine I'll come, but only cause its free beer and free food", She told him simply.  
  
"Knew you would", He grinned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
With a beer in her hand and her body swaying gently to the beat, She was quite happy. She could see Kala by the decks, quite happily spinning a new track now and again.  
  
"Havin fun?", came a voice.  
  
Eden looked up and saw JJ stood in front of her, sunglasses on his face even though it was dark.  
  
"Yeah I am, how you livin' JJ?", She wondered.  
  
He smiled, "I'm good girl, missing Lena!", He laughed.  
  
"Please!, She won't give you the time of day", Eden smiled back.  
  
"She will do!, now you look like you need a dance. Come on let's get movin'"JJ said giving her a wink. Eden grabbed his hand and moved with him to the dance floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I had fun", Eden said as she her and Drew walked back to the shack. "Thank you", She added.  
  
"Knew you would, and nobody tied you to a surf board. You came home perfectly fine. In a happier mood than you were", Drew said slowly.  
  
"Next time Kala throws one, we'll all come", Eden told him as they arrived at the shack.  
  
"You might as well come in for a drink", She invited. As soon as she entered the answer machine flashed twice, signalling she had a message. Pressing it, she thought maybe it'd just be something stupid from Lena.  
  
"Miss Jordan, this is Dr Kamsira from San Francisco Bay General Hospital. I'm calling you regarding your mother Lilian King. I'm sorry to say this Miss Jordan but your mother died yesterday at 2:30 pm. If you could call me back as soon as you get this message. Thank you", the message ended with a bleep. Eden looked at the answer machine, a shocked look on her face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ColinFismyhomeboy: thank you for review, welcome to the clan.  
  
Sarah: Yeah I did, Chris Taloa, He's a good surfer. Thank you for telling me, welcome welcome. Thanks for the review.  
  
Megs: Aw thanks Chica!. Here you go  
  
surfkristianc: thanks, here you go! hope you enjoy  
  
Nikki-da-Latina: Thanks, I did have a good vacation. Austria is great, brilliant ski runs.  
  
Maureen Epps: He's a cute asshole though?, here you go!.  
  
Rainletty21: Did do thanks!, here's the next chapter.  
  
TalleyAnne: Sorry to keep you waiting Talley, here you go darlin'.  
  
THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS, 


	5. Reality Check

Ok here's the next chap of Footloose, I do once again apologise severly for my lateness!.  
  
Read and Review  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She sat down on the couch, the message not registering in her brain. Drew came waltzing back into the living room, a bottle of water in his hand.  
  
"You alright?", He wondered glancing at her.  
  
"My mom's dead", Eden said her voice deadpan.  
  
"What?", He said placing the bottle on the table.  
  
"She's dead, some doctor called me and said she's dead", Eden said to him.  
  
Drew looked uneasy, "Are you ok?", He wondered.  
  
"San Francisco, She was in San Francisco. We lived there once when I was seven", Eden said rambling.  
  
The phone rang and Eden picked it up and wandered outside with it, Drew sat back on the couch wondering what he could say to her when she came back in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eden didn't know how long she'd outside staring at the ocean but she knew she'd lost track of time. Car accident, her mother's car with an artic lorry. Her mother never stood a chance.  
  
"Are you ok?", came Drew's soft voice.  
  
"I'm fine", She replied.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it".  
  
"No not really, I've got to go to bed. I've got work in the morning", Eden said getting up.  
  
"Need me to stay?", Drew asked her.  
  
"If you want, I gotta go night", She said hurrying off.  
  
Drew sighed and made a mental note to call Anne-Marie in the morning. He followed her in silently.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello?".  
  
"Anne-Marie?", Drew asked.  
  
"Drew?, What are you calling me for?".  
  
"I need to talk to you".  
  
"Sure go on".  
  
"Eden got a call last night, Her mom's died", He said plainly.  
  
"She what!?, Well is she ok?. Is she there?", Anne-Marie said asking too many questions at once.  
  
"No she headed off to work early this morning, I don't know she seemed ok, I mean she hasn't said anything about it".  
  
Anne-Marie cut him off, "Of course she wouldn't its Eden, She wouldn't tell you anything. She won't tell you're her emotions she's gonna hide them. You're going to have to wait for her to tell you, and if I know Eden she'll do that when's she ready".  
  
"She did seem kinda of distant last night, and this morning she just got up and went to work like nothing", Drew said worried.  
  
"I don't know why she didn't tell me, We're best friends", Anne-Marie said concerned.  
  
"Your doing a surfing competition in Tahiti, She doesn't want to worry you. She knows that you'd probably jump on the first plane back here", Drew said to her.  
  
"Of course I would Drew, you know I would".  
  
Drew gave a sigh, "And that's why she hasn't told you. Look I'll talk to her, get her to call you tonight".  
  
"Thanks Drew, take care of her", Anne-Marie said hanging up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She placed another finished board on the rack to let it dry, place the paint pot back on the shelf and took a sip of her bottled water. Closing up the work shop she made her way back in to the shack and sat down on the couch. Drew had finally gone home, after she had convinced him that she was ok.  
  
Sitting down Eden picked up the phone and dialled a number which was picked up on the second ring.  
  
"Hello?".  
  
"Hey how you doin?", Eden said trying to make her voice sound cheery.  
  
"I'm ok, the first round went good today. Some good waves, nines across the board", Anne-Marie told her.  
  
"Really that's great, I uh I was gonna call you last night but I didn't. My mom died", Eden said loudly.  
  
"I'm sorry, how did it happen?", Anne-Marie wondered.  
  
"Car Accident, She never would have made it".  
  
"You ok?".  
  
"Fine, Look I'm sorry I shouldn't be bothering you with this. Your got a big day tomorrow", Eden started.  
  
"Don't you dare, you're not bothering me. You've been busy many times before and sat down and listened to me now its my turn are you ok?", Anne-Marie asked her.  
  
"I'm fine, really I am. I'm just a bit shocked that's all".  
  
"Are you sure your ok, I can come back if you need me too", She offered.  
  
"No you've trained hard all year for this and your not going to waste it by coming back here. I am fine. I can take care of myself", Eden reassured her.  
  
"If your sure".  
  
"I am".  
  
"Right well call me later on, take care", Anne-Marie told her.  
  
"You too, Bye", Eden said hanging up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He stood there by the house a bag of mangoes in his hand, looking up at a scowl on his face. When he used to walk past here at night to get home, He could hear the screams from the house. Drew knew what was going on, he wasn't stupid. But when Eden would come to school the next door with bruises all over her body, She wouldn't say anything. She'd use the excuse it happened when she went surfing or she tripped and fell. But he knew what had gone on in that house. And it made him angry because she never used to ask for help from anyone, She let it carry on. Then it happened again when her mom left. She became more defensive.  
  
Drew had known that Eden had never had very good relationships in the past, most of them never lasting longer than a week but one lasted a couple of months with an American guy. Drew and the guys never did like him, they treated Eden like one of their sisters as they'd all grown up together. They told her that he was no good, and she told them where to get. It turned out he was cheating on Eden. This hurt her a lot and made her trust in men fall even deeper.  
  
Without even thinking, he'd turned up at her door. He knew today was her day off so he had planned to come round and see if she needed to talk.  
  
She was sat outside in a chair looking at the ocean, Her head resting on her knees that had she had brought up to her chest.  
  
"Hey", He said to her softly.  
  
"Hey Drew", She said looking towards him. She saw the bag and gave a small smile, "Feeling guilty for stealing our food huh?".  
  
"You're favourites I hear", He said handing her the bag not before taking one for himself.  
  
"They are my favourites, thank you", She said popping a piece in her mouth.  
  
Drew sat down on the floor next to her, "You can talk to me, you know that don't you?".  
  
She nodded, "I know you are, but I don't feel like talking", She said to her.  
  
He nodded back knowing that she'd talk when she was ready and not sooner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The shoe box was tattered and fairly dusty when she pulled it down from its hiding place. She took of the lid and unwrapped the tissue paper and stared at the contents. All it contained was a few pictures of her mother and her, one of their old house in Florida. And the letter that her mom left Eden. She spotted something shiny in the corner and reached in to grab it.  
  
It was a tiny silver identity bracelet, Eden touched it and ran her finger over the engraved name. It was her's, her mom had mentioned something about Eden wearing it when she was a toddler. She gently placed it back in the box and got out the photos, looking through each one carefully. In each photograph her mom and her looked happily, smiling away at the camera. There was one of Eden when she was about nine the second in Hawaii and they were stood on the beach, Eden holding on proudly to her surf board a smile on her face. The waves as a great backdrop.  
  
Telling herself that memories were just that, she placed them back in the box covered it up again and placed it back in its hiding place.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Drew had been watching her for the past ten minutes, She was pushing herself to the limits with her surfing even it was only on the sandbar. Wiping out on a nasty move, she fell back into the water. She paddled to the shore, and climbed off her board and walked up the showers. First rinsing off her board, she then stepped under the shower herself.  
  
"I'm perfectly able to be on my own Drew", Eden told him.  
  
"I know you are, or was just walking past and I saw you and I thought I'd say hey", Drew explained.  
  
"You always were a shit liar Drew, I know your just trying to help and I appreciate it", She told him squeezing the water from her ponytail.  
  
"I thought maybe we could hang out tonight, you know movie, pizza", Drew suggested.  
  
She stepped out from under the spray and grabbed her board, "Yeah that'd be nice".  
  
"All right I'll come round about six", Drew said.  
  
"See you later", Eden said walking off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The movie had ended awhile ago, and now they were just sat quietly eating their slices of pizza. Drew wanted to talk to her, ask her how she was feeling but he knew he might not get anything out of her.  
  
"Do you want a drink?", Eden asked him.  
  
He nodded, "Yeah thanks".  
  
She got up and wandered towards the kitchen, Reaching into the refrigerator she pulled out two beers and popped off the tops. Eden went to put them in the trash.  
  
With no reason at all she just burst into tears, angrily wiping the tears from her cheeks as quick as she could she tried to calm herself down.  
  
"Eden?, you ok?", came Drew's voice. She couldn't answer him, more tears welling up in her eyes. A lump rising in her throat.  
  
Taking a deep breath and wiping the fresh tears away, She didn't notice that he'd entered the kitchen.  
  
"Are you ok?, You've been in here a long time?", Drew asked her.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, here's your beer", Eden said handing him the drink.  
  
"You sure you ok?", He said accepting the bottle from her.  
  
"I'm fine ok!", Eden snapped, her voice angry. Grabbing her own drink she stalked out onto the porch. He took a sip of his before following her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Foregodsake get a grip!', She ordered herself as more tears cascaded down her face replacing the old tear tracks with new. Drinking more of her beer, She tried to calm herself down.  
  
"Its ok to be upset you know", Drew told her quietly.  
  
"I'm not upset", She bit back defensively.  
  
"Then why are you crying?", He quizzed.  
  
Wiping away the tears again, "I am not crying!", She said her voice rising.  
  
Drew went to place an arm on her shoulder but she shrugged him away, "I think you should go", She said to him.  
  
"Eden…", He began.  
  
"Just go!", Eden cried.  
  
Placing his beer down, He turned on his foot and stormed out leaving Eden alone to cry out on the porch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eden had spent most of the night tossing and turning. Punching the pillow into a better shape she laid her head down on it and tried to relax. Sighing deeply she ran a hand through her hair.  
  
This was no use, Get up she wandered to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water and gulping it down in one go she stared back at the empty glass.  
  
She wandered back into her room and sat on her bed, and after a while of staring up at the ceiling she reached for the phone and dialled a familiar number.  
  
"'Lo?", came a sleepy voice.  
  
"I wanna talk about it", She said loudly.  
  
"I'll be there in ten".  
  
She ended the call and placed the phone back. Now she'd admitted she was ready to talk, she'd have to admit a lot of other things too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He saw her sat on the couch nervously fiddling with the bracelet on her wrist, a beer opened but nothing drank out of it. A shoe box sat next to it. He wandered in and she looked up giving him a weak smile.  
  
"I knows it late", She started but he cut off and he sat down next to her.  
  
"Don't, I said you could talk to me so talk".  
  
"When she left I was really angry, I didn't know what to say or do. Its just it really messed me up. She was always there, and we were close since my dad left when I was five. And then she was gone, you know?", Eden told him. "She was bit of normality, and I was pissed off that she left not cause she left me I knew I'd be ok. But she left with him!", She spat. Eden hated bringing up Jared's name, it made her angry.  
  
"She left to live with the man who hospitalised her for two weeks, and that wasn't the first time. Nobody else knows this not even Anne-Marie or Lena. But he used to get drunk, and when he was drunk that's when he'd lash out usually on me. She never stood up for herself. Punch after punch, She'd keep telling herself that he didn't mean it that he wasn't thinking straight. He meant it all right", She told him pausing to sip her beer.  
  
"My mom wasn't the perfect mom, We were always moving around a lot usually when she had shacked up with some new guy and when we moved here it was probably the first place that I've felt at home. When I got that call, I didn't know what to do. To me she's been dead seven years anyway that was just a confirmation. She died the day she walked out, not a phone call, a birthday card since…..", She trailed off beginning to get upset. She stopped to try and get a hold of myself.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just don't know what to do", Eden said tears falling freely down her cheek.  
  
Drew was shocked this was Eden Jordan woman of stone, She never cried. He never seen her cry not all the years he'd known her. Sure he'd seen her get upset and angry but never cry.  
  
"I hate crying", She admitted.  
  
"Why?", He asked, so badly wanting to comfort her and tell her everything was ok.  
  
"It makes me weak, when I cry I'm not in control of my emotions and that's a bad thing", Eden told him slowly.  
  
"Its just… I never realised how much I missed her. I always tried to ignore it, but she's dead she's really dead", Eden said crying a little bit more this time.  
  
"Hey come on", He said soothingly putting an arm round her. This time she didn't shake it off she just leaned into his embrace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Picking up the phone she dialled the number on the piece of paper, She looked at a sleeping Drew as she walked outside.  
  
"San Francisco Bay General?".  
  
"Can I speak to Dr Kamsira?", Eden asked.  
  
"Yeah hang on", The phone was placed down and then picked up seconds later.  
  
"Dr Kamsira".  
  
"My name is Eden Jordan, you rang me a few days ago to talk about my mother?".  
  
"Oh Miss Jordan yes, I know it must have been a terrible shock. As I said in my message your mother sustained massive injuries from a car accident. And we I'm afraid could not save her".  
  
"Do you know how it happened?", Eden asked him as she sat down on the floor just outside the living room.  
  
"We don't know anymore than what I told you, The only thing I do know that your father Mr King survived the accident with minimal injuries".  
  
"He is not my father, my mother remarried!", She said sharper than she had intended.  
  
"He has already identified the body, and its is requested that you come to San Francisco for her funeral which I am told is to be in a weeks time".  
  
"Oh right, well thank you for telling me".  
  
"If you get in contact with Mr King I'm sure he will give you more information".  
  
"Thank you again Doctor", Eden said hanging up.  
  
She placed the phone on the floor and ran a hand through her loose hair and sighed.  
  
The tears started to flow again but these were tears of anger, He had survived whilst her mother had died.  
  
Tasting the salty tear on her lip, She licked it away. And blinked some tears away.  
  
"Hey where'd you creep off too?", Drew asked her.  
  
"I had to make a call, anyway you were sleeping like a baby", She told him.  
  
"Everything ok?".  
  
"Just talking to the doctor, She wouldn't have made it. But she was in the car with him!".  
  
"Oh and did he?".  
  
"He survived, I've got to fly out there next week. Find some money from somewhere, Oh god I'm late for work!", Eden panicked standing up.  
  
"Don't worry I called Nikki and told her what happened, She's given you some time off", Drew explained.  
  
"Thank you, Do you want anything to eat?", She asked him.  
  
"Yeah that would be nice thanks, I'll help you".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She looked at her watch, Anne-Marie, Lena and Penny should be walking through the door any minute now. Eden had missed them like crazy over the past few days, she didn't think she would but she did.  
  
She heard the car pull up, and stood up. Anne-Marie came through the door first. She flew towards to Eden and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"You ok?", She asked her.  
  
Eden smiled, "I'm gonna start charging a dollar every time someone asks me that, I hope you came home to tell me you kicked some ass".  
  
"Second place, not bad huh?", Anne-Marie asked her. Eden gave a clap, "Really!, Well done!. Who beat you?".  
  
"Keala Kennelly but that was too be expected", Anne-Marie told her.  
  
"Where's Lena and Penny?", Eden wondered looking to the door.  
  
"Lena's outside talking with JJ, and Penny has gone to get something to eat for tonight", Anne-Marie informed.  
  
"In that case, how about a paddle and you relax?", Eden suggested.  
  
Anne-Marie grinned, "Let's go!", She said heading over to the boards.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So Drew's been over a lot ?", Anne-Marie said as her and Eden laid back on the boards..  
  
"He's been over a few times yeah", Eden answered.  
  
"Stayed over, or so I've heard", Anne-Marie said giving her a smile.  
  
"That he did, but don't worry nothing happened. Not that anything would have happened, because I'm not interested in him that way", Eden told her.  
  
"Of course not, I wasn't thinking that anyway".  
  
"Liar!", She said splashing water on her.  
  
"Drew's a sweetheart underneath that Tough Guy exterior. But he can be an asshole sometimes", Anne-Marie said slowly.  
  
"Don't I know it, but he's been pretty good to me over the past couple of days", Eden admitted.  
  
"If you need to talk or to cry about anything, you know I'm here don't you?", Anne-Marie asked her.  
  
"Yeah I know, but I think I've done enough crying. Well for now anyway", Eden smiled.  
  
"You would have liked Tahiti, great waves, even better weather", Anne-Marie said to her.  
  
"And Matt, did he call like he said?".  
  
Anne-Marie giggled, "He called and sent me flowers, He's coming over in two weeks time, for a month. I can't wait, I've missed him so much".  
  
"Good for you too, your been driving us all insane anyway".  
  
"You can't talk!".  
  
"Excuse me?".  
  
"You and Mr Stud of Oahu".  
  
"Like I have told you before and like I keep telling you, There is nothing going on between me and Drew. And nothing will go on, I do not like him in that way and he doesn't like me in that way".  
  
Anne-Marie tutted, and get splashing the water gently with her hand.  
  
"And what was that for?", Eden asked.  
  
"What?".  
  
"The tutting?".  
  
"I did not tut".  
  
"Oh please there was tutting, Me and Drew would never work. We are complete opposites", Eden said to her.  
  
"You know what they say opposites attract", Anne-Marie nodded.  
  
"Its not gonna happen, so you'd better stop dreaming", Eden warned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This was a hard chap for me to write, I kept getting sidetracked with School Coursework and Exams. And constant writer's block!, what a mean but my Hawaiian muse Mo'o assures me that my writer's block is now cured! (lol).  
  
Hope you enjoyed  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Luv and Cookies   
  
QM01  
  
~*~ 


	6. Hawaii FiveO and HaoleBoys

A/N: HANGS HEAD IN SHAME, *sheepishly smiles*, Update have been kinda slow let's just say the main reasons are Writer's block and school. Agggrh hate school, too many exams lol.  
  
So to my reviewers here is a long awaited chap!!.  
  
ColinFismyhomeboy:Sorry darlin!, here's your update glad your liking the story.  
  
Surfkristianc: I know poor Eden!, here's your update!.  
  
Bsktballchik: No worries, Welcome back though!. Update all round.  
  
A/n2: updates may be slow coming so don't fear I will update, I just don't know when!.  
  
Luv to you all!  
  
Keep reading and Reviewing  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eden angrily pushed her hair from her face. Sometimes she wished she'd just have short hair, easy to manage but something made her keep it the length it was.  
  
She was sat on the couch with Penny, and they were watching old re-runs of Hawaii Five-O. It was a Saturday, Lena and Anne-Marie had headed off to work. And Penny had decided to spend the day with Eden.  
  
"Do you fancy Drew?", Penny said loudly.  
  
Eden looked at her, "Where'd that come from?".  
  
"Come on you can tell me!", Penny said smiling.  
  
"There is nothing to tell", Eden said loudly.  
  
"Aw c'mon, I know you like him. You've liked him for ages", Penny grinned.  
  
"Have I now?".  
  
"You can't fool me, maybe Anne-Marie and Lena but not me", Penny told her.  
  
"He's not my type Pen, and I'm not looking for anyone right now", Eden reassured her.  
  
"Keep telling yourself that", Penny laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been nearly a week since Drew had last come round and Eden was actually starting to miss him.  
  
She stood in the workshop sanding down her latest creation, when the door creaked open and as if by magic Drew appeared.  
  
"Hey", He said loudly.  
  
"Oh hey", She nodded not even looking up from her work.  
  
"How you been?", He wondered.  
  
"Yeah I've been good", Eden told him.  
  
"Works been kinda busy this week, otherwise…", He began.  
  
"I know".  
  
"So another board for Lena?", He asked leaning against the doorjamb.  
  
"Nah its for me", Eden said loudly.  
  
"Really?, looks good", Drew noticed.  
  
"Thanks been working on it for awhile", Eden said to him.  
  
"Friend of you'res?", Drew asked nodding his head towards Sammi, who lay in the corner on a large cushion.  
  
"He's been following me around for awhile now".  
  
"Listen what are you doing tomorrow?".  
  
"Sitting around watching Hawaii Five-O, nothing really", Eden shrugged. She wiped the board clean.  
  
"Maybe we could go check out your new board, I mean I got a day off and you know I'm free", Drew told her.  
  
"Um yeah sure that would be good, Do you want me to meet you?", She wondered.  
  
He gave a nod, "Yeah if you meet me at Sunset about seven".  
  
"Sure, I guess I'll see you then", He smiled.  
  
"Yeah".  
  
"Bye", He waved as he walked off.  
  
"Bye", She added quietly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eden glanced at the clock in the kitchen, it was five am. She been sat there for two hours now. She'd been sat there, for two god damn hours.  
  
The glass of water in front of her had gone stagnant, and had a steely taste to it, putting her right off.  
  
She hated not being able to sleep, but for the past week or so She had been thinking solely about Drew. Nothing else, but him.  
  
"Morning", came a voice.  
  
Eden knew without looking that it was Anne-Marie, but she glanced up anyway.  
  
"Hey".  
  
"Thought I was the only one who got up this early", Anne-Marie smiled as she sat down next to Eden.  
  
"I couldn't sleep", She told her.  
  
"Have you tried going for a run?, that usually helps me", Anne-Marie suggested.  
  
"No I haven't, but I think I'm going to might help me clear my head", Eden said standing up.  
  
"You think that will get Drew out of your head?", Anne-Marie asked as Eden headed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anne-Marie was right, the running did help her. Eden could relax and get a work out as well. With music pounding in her ears, She ran and ran until she could anymore. When she felt satisfied she went home to shower and grab her things and meet Drew.  
  
She saw him stood by his truck, in just his board shorts and his flip-flops. He smiled as she showed up. She stop momentarily thinking this would be a bad idea. But she pushed it from her mind, and walked up to him.  
  
"Morning", Eden greeted.  
  
"Morning, you ready?", He wondered.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready", She said placing her board next to his. She wandered round to the passenger side of the truck and climbed in.  
  
Eden smiled at the empty coke cans and fast food bags littering the floor.  
  
"I see Kala has been piggin' out again".  
  
"Some of its mine, but yeah most of it is Kala's", Drew said as he started the truck. The Radio blared to live, and Drew sheepishly turned it down.  
  
"Lena and JJ are getting on well, they make a cute couple", Eden commented.  
  
"They do, he's crazy about her you know".  
  
"He is, Did Anne-Marie tell you that Matt's coming down on Friday?".  
  
Drew's eyes widened, "Haole boy's coming to visit huh?".  
  
"He's ok Drew, He's good for her. I know you just want to see her happy, but she is. She's happy with Matt", Eden told him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THANKS Y'ALL FOR READING, NOW REVIEW please!!!!!!!  
  
Don't worry I'll get down to the Drew and Eden loving you are waiting for!!!  
  
Bye for now  
  
Luv and Cookies   
  
QM01  
  
~*~ 


	7. Movies

A/n: To my lovely reviewers, I know it has been long but Here you go. Hope to get the next chapter up soon, since I have officially finished school for study leave!!!, got only two exams this week so free time for story.  
  
Luv and Cookies  
  
QM01  
  
After spending several hours surfing the perfect waves, Drew and Eden were now sat on the beach looking out at the horizon.  
  
"So what's going on with her and Haole boy?" Drew said breaking the silence.  
  
"They're dating, and that's all it is", Eden told her.  
  
"And is it getting serious?"  
  
Eden looked sceptically at him, "Why, would it bother you if it was getting serious?" She wondered.  
  
"No it wouldn't bother me!" Drew answered. He sighed, "Me and Anne-Marie were over a long time ago, I just want him to treat her right that's all", and He assured her.  
  
"And he will treat her right Drew, I don't know what you got against him?" Eden said loudly.  
  
Drew gently elbowed her, "Hey a couple months ago, you be just as against him as me. What changed?"  
  
"I got to know him, he's alright and she's happy that's all that matters", Eden told him firmly.  
  
"Are you happy?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me!" Drew laughed.  
  
"I'm ok, look Drew I want to say thank you for everything you've done. I know I haven't been the nicest person in the world…" She began but He cut her off.  
  
"Its fine, you're a friend and friends help each other when they need too not matter how bitchy they are!" Drew said loudly.  
  
"Don't make me hit you!" Eden warned.  
  
"Penny, Anne-Marie, Len?" Eden yelled as she entered the house later on that day with Drew following behind with take out bags.  
  
"We got take out!" Drew called. As soon as the words take out left his mouth, a scraping of chairs and thunder of feet were heard and Penny, Lena, Anne-Marie even Sammi entered the kitchen.  
  
"Mmmh take out!" Lena said grabbing a bag from Drew.  
  
"Oh is it Mexican? Cause I'm feeling Mexican tonight!", Penny said to them both having a large grin on her face.  
  
Drew said nothing and just handed her the bag, Penny squealed.  
  
"Are you sure she's your sister?" Lena joked watching Penny get excited over the Mexican food.  
  
"Sometimes I do wonder", Anne-Marie nodded.  
  
"Where's JJ?" Eden wondered.  
  
"He's gonna swing by later, had some stuff to do", Lena said her mouth full of tacos.  
  
"Hey hand me the sauce!" Drew commanded to Eden. She reached into the cupboard and handed him the tomato ketchup.  
  
"Thanks, Here try a bit of this", He said holding his taco towards Eden, who leaned in and gently took a bit out of it.  
  
"Nice", She noted.  
  
Anne-Marie, Lena and Penny all looked in on the playful scene that played out before them.  
  
"That movie sucked!" Drew declared as the credits of Titanic rolled down the screen.  
  
"It did not suck!" Anne-Marie defended.  
  
Eden laughed, "Sorry but I'm siding with Drew, The movie definitely sucked".  
  
"Didn't you feel heartbroken at the end, when she dropped the necklace into the river?" Penny asked.  
  
Anne-Marie nodded, "Oh wasn't that the best bit, Leo looks pretty cute in the movie".  
  
"Yes he does", Lena nodded in agreement.  
  
JJ looked at Lena, "You prefer that Haole Boy over me!, Girl you Pupule!", He questioned sounding slightly hurt.  
  
Lena giggled and kissed his cheek, and snuggled into his embrace.  
  
"Cause not, you're my man", She told him.  
  
"Can you two take that somewhere else, you're killing me with your cuteness already!" Drew asked.  
  
JJ let out a laugh, "Aw Drew jealous, cause he isn't getting any lately".  
  
"Oh is Mr Stud out of business?" Eden wondered.  
  
"No I am not out of business, I am shall we say restocking and re-thinking business plans", Drew said loudly.  
  
All four girls looked at each other and giggled, "He's no getting any!" They said in unison.  
  
"Well what about Eden, She's not getting any lately either!" Drew said.  
  
All eyes turned to Eden, "Don't change the subject Drew!" Eden told him.  
  
"Anyway its different", Penny told him.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Eden's a girl", Anne-Marie added simply.  
  
"Oh why didn't I think of that?" Drew asked as Eden threw popcorn at his head.  
  
When Eden walked into the living room two hours later, Lena and JJ were curled up on the couch and Drew was sprawled out on the other couch.  
  
"Are you two going to go home?" She asked them both.  
  
"Maybe, This movie looks good!" Drew commented.  
  
Eden glanced at the TV. Tomb Raider. She glanced over to where Lena and JJ sat. She smiled, JJ was whispering something in Lena's ear and she was giggling like crazy.  
  
"Looks like you're the only one watching", Eden told him.  
  
Drew grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the couch, "Then sit and watch it with me". She landed softly onto the couch, and sighed.  
  
"I suppose I can check it out", Eden said swinging her legs over and resting them on Drew.  
  
Drew looked to his side where he saw Anne Marie sat on the counter top talking loudly, the phone to her ear.  
  
"Is she still on the phone with him?" He wondered.  
  
Eden nodded, "They have a two hour conversation every night, got about twenty more minutes until she hangs up. Why jealous?"  
  
Drew glanced back at Eden, "Don't be stupid, I told you earlier. We were over a long time ago, I am just looking out for her".  
  
"Well then just look out for her", Eden reminded.  
  
Suddenly Lena let out a loud giggle, both Eden and Drew looked towards the cuddling couple.  
  
"Do you guys need to get a room?" Drew laughed.  
  
JJ glanced at Drew and Eden, "We could say the same about you", He smiled and grabbed Lena's hand and together they wandered off.  
  
"I'm bored!" Drew announced.  
  
Eden looked up from the surfing game she was battling on, and stared at him.  
  
"Go home then", She replied.  
  
"Can't", He said simply.  
  
"And why not?" Eden said loudly.  
  
"Its boring there, nothing to do".  
  
She sighed, "Well there's nothing to do here".  
  
"I'm bored!" He repeated.  
  
"Drew!" Eden cried. Drew looked at her, a smile on his face.  
  
"You're acting like a five year old", She told him.  
  
"But I'M BORED!" He yelled.  
  
Dropping the controller she spun round and glowered at him. "What do you want me to do about it?"  
  
"I don't know", Drew shrugged.  
  
"Your are impossible, Shut up. You're bugging the hell outta me!", Eden ordered.  
  
Drew laughed, and sipped some of his beer. He moved from the floor to the couch and made himself comfy. Sighing Eden tossed her feet onto Drew's lap.  
  
"Do I look like your personal couch?" He complained.  
  
Eden didn't answer she just lifted her feet and then placed them on her lap again and again until Drew grabbed them to stop any movement.  
  
"Favourite Movie?" He questioned.  
  
Eden glanced at him, "Movie? I don't really watch a lot".  
  
"But you have to have a favourite movie, I know you've seen movies. I've been there. We've seen two tonight", Drew pointed out.  
  
She laughed, "Tomb Raider is not a movie, it's a chance for you and the guys to perve on Angelina Jolie".  
  
"Work of art actually".  
  
She laughed again, "Really so what happens in the movie then?"  
  
"Well its um about this chick who is raiding tombs and stuff", Drew fumbled.  
  
"Nice try".  
  
"Come on tell me!"  
  
"Alright Lilo and Stitch", Eden said loudly.  
  
"Liar!" Drew claimed.  
  
"It is!" Eden protested. "Penny got me hooked, I love that little blue creature".  
  
"Liar now tell me your favourite movie".  
  
"I just did!" Eden said crossly.  
  
"Tell me Eden Maria".  
  
She looked at him shocked, "How did you". Her voice then sounded angry, "Who told you!"  
  
"Lena, What it's a very cute middle name. Makes you sound all flowery", Drew stated.  
  
"Shut up, tell anyone and your dead", She warned.  
  
"I won't but I might have to tell Kala this is just too funny to keep it to myself", Drew said smiling.  
  
"Don't make me knock that smile from your face!".  
  
An uncomfortable silence kicked in for the next few minutes.  
  
"Peter Pan", came her voice. "Its Peter Pan".

Ok this is me for now. I have a exam to go, Science yay!! Not. First round of proper exams so must be going. In reference to review I have been getting, firstly not sound bitchy but I know Hawaii is a state of America, I just meant that because its so far away and it's a different culture and environment it felt like a different country to her. I am sorry I have offended anyone!. Secondly I must have seen Blue Crush at least a hundred times, I have the DVD and the VHS so I pratically know every line on there too. This is just my insight not the real thing, so take it as you see it!. 


End file.
